Dip: He Made Me this Way
by DeBBieCakeSsaysHii
Summary: Oh gosh, first summary, and I suck at summaries , but what ever. - Damien may be the son of the Devil, but there's one thing he can't escape, the alluring pull to a certain blonde. Rated M for Lemon. Read on I say, Click and Read on. :


**Omfgeee: Okay, so first off, let me just say, this is my first ever post,yaoi, AND lemon all in one. So I'm begging, *bows* No seriously hot flames. I just want some healthy advice, not a rant or rude comments, because thats not cool. Lol. Though, yes I support any comment, oops, just contradicted myself. THATS BESIDES THE POINT. Okay , I just remembered the point of this. Just read and review please. I'd like to know a few opinions, and please note that any words that would be viewed as "not right" I probably put those in on purpose. But if there is a spelling error, please tell me. So yeah, before you start to get annoyed with me . . . . . Heres my Damien and Pip little story. :)**

**Ohh, yeahh, I really have no clue what the title has to do with anything, and I'm sorry if it gave you the wrong impression, I honestly suck at titles.**

**P.S. Disclaimer: Unfortunately the two main characters in this do not belong to me. *sigh* Trey Parker and Matt Stone called Dibs at the meeting. T.T**

* * *

Dip: He Made Me This Way

I'm the effing son of SATAN, and I can't even admit that I like him. Oh no, not me, with my demonic powers and pyrotechniceyes. I could never stoop so low as to fall for a weak and pointless human. That was a disgrace! And even if I had, not this stupid British pansy! I mean seriously, it was always "jolly ho" this and "scones and hot tea" this. I can honestly see why Cartman achieved such joy toying with him, he was so annoying! And I wanted to burn that damn hat to a crisp.

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

But he's always so happy, and cheerful, and he claims that I'm his best friend. Yes, his British ways are very irritating, but it's what makes him unique. Okay, since this is suppose to be my stupid crackdown where I admit all of the qualities I simply love about Pip, I need to point out that that bow tie I say I hate, I really love. He just looks so cute with it on, like hes suppose to be a gift to me. And the way he greets me, with a beautiful, innocent smile is enough to make my day. I love how he has a certain glow to him, like an angel born on earth, and the golden hue to his hair is his halo. In a very gay and non-demonic way, I'll just go ahead and say, Pip is my angel. My forbidden angel. I'm pretty sure that if I wanted to have Pip, I could, but I'm not stupid. My dad, the stupid ruler of Hell, Satan, who is so feared . . . . . Dates Saddam Hussein. .Fuck. He's the fricking DEVIL! And not only does he date that piece of shit, he's bossed around by him too. Come on, grow some damn balls! Before I get off track, let me just say, being gay had never been on my list of shit to do, and neither was falling for that stupid Blondie. But earth and especially God hates me.

I had hoped as I took my seat in 's lame Honors Lit. Class, that today was going to be normal. Just a rather simple day. Dad had said try to at least not blow anything up, and I said I wouldn't promise shit, but I was still on my best behavior. Then Blondie walked through that wooden door, and I almost died on the spot. He was sporting his usual annoying British clothes, with that **cough** adorable bow tie and cap. Why does he have to walk like that, his feminine hips swaying slightly back and forth, like hes begging me to have him right there. I'm watching right now, as he slowly takes his seat right in front of me. I'm staring so effing hard that I haven't noticed he turned around, staring at me stare at him.

"How do you do Damien?" His angelic voice wafts to me over the air, forcing all of the breath in my lungs to disappear. Before I can utter a reply, is stepping through the door. I honestly don't see why dad won't let me kill him.

"Okay Class," He starts. , his assistant, stood close by, holding some tubes. I really don't care, blah blah. Sleep is my only option. Maybe then I can dream of Pip looking at me some more.

. . My left eye twitched, that damn bell woke me from my great dream. Pip had been prancing around in nothing more then a pair of boxers stained "Damien" in black and red, and he had been ready to shed the article when the image was torn in half. I opened my sleep laden eyes, scrubbing at them twice, before sitting up and evaluating the classroom. Empty, utterly empty. I can't believe he left me in here. That idiot blond left me, just you wait Pip. No lube shall be used when I ravish you, not even a drop. My nether region moved, a very **big** move, against my boxers. No, no, no, no. I nonchalantly dug my hands beneath the desk, feeling up my pockets. That had to be my cellphone. Oh go- dad, please tell me that's my cellphone vibrating and not that. Cautiously looking around to be sure no one was headed my way, I quickly grasped the buckle of my red and black studded belt with shaking, boiling hands. Like this, there was no way I could keep these damned powers in check. I unbuckled my pants, the buttons following suite, and unzipped the zipper, my lower region aching furiously to be released. I almost shut my eyes in , what the fuck, fright? at what I already knew was to come. I pulled my tight, black skinny away from my hell hot legs, and peered into the opening. Shit, no cellphone. Instead, I'm face to face with my own boner, which I seemed to have earned from thinking of freaking little Pip. I'll never forgive him for this.

Before the teacher or anyone else could walk in on this despicable sight, I frantically pulled my pants back up to my waist, nearly burning the buttons while I forced them through their respective holes, and re-zipped the zipper. I honestly couldn't help the cold sting of Ecstasy that rushed through me as my erection pressed against the silken black material of the boxers I had chosen to wear today. Dammit, why now! Try as I might, my fingers seized up with the want to jack off right here and now as I pulled my studded belt back around my waist, leaving it sagging slightly.

Bathroom. Bathroom. Do it in the bathroom. Bathroom. GO NOW! I scattered my things to the floor in my rush to the sophomore bathroom just down the hall. If any being happened to be there, I would just set the sink into a blazing inferno. I needed release that much. I hate Pip for this, damn britty whore. When I reached the threshold of that faggety bathroom, I dashed for the closest stall, and made a mistake. I didn't lock the door. Sitting on the edge of the toilet, I unbuttoned, unzipped, and pulled my tight ass skinny jeans down to my thighs. My throbbing erection twitched at the new climate, but I ignored it, shedding my boxers to set "Little Damien" free. Wasting not a mere second, I grabbed the base and slowly slid across the length of pulsing Little Damien, not even bothering to suppress my moan. In the back of my head, I wondered, how Pip would fair in bed. Would he scream for me, his eyes nearly bursting from pleasure? Or would he stay silent, his eyes shut tight, his face scrunched up from how shocking it was to have me inside of him? Another moan touched my lips, as I slowly began to pump myself, stuck in the fantasy of taking that tight little ass.

**"Dam-mien," Pip squeaked out in a huffy moan, his arms tightly holding onto my shoulders as I pounded into him harder and harder. I was encased in incomparable heat, as I plunged in deeper, almost with an animalistic fury. Pip pulled me closer, his moans and groans right into my ear, somewhat fueling my energy. The blonde's nails dug deeply into my skin, enough to break skin, and the pain felt **_**so hot.**_

**"Pip . . . ahhh . Pip," I managed to groan over and over again, almost at my max."**

I don't know or care when, but I started to thrust into my hand, my head somewhat tilted back as I moaned from the friction.

"Piiiip." Pre-cum oozed out of my tip, leaking onto my digits. I was so close.

**"A scream of my name from Pip indicated I had gotten him to his limit, and he shuddered, coming all over our already heated and sweaty chests. His hole, that hot little hole, clamped down on me, making me see pure white lights, driving me to the complete edge."**

"PIP!" Shit. Big mistake, getting caught up in that gay ass fantasy! I was positive anyone nearby had heard that damn scream! A slither of sweat ran across my brow, cum dripping from hand. My breathes came out in short little bursts, my chest heaving from how much energy I used. I used my clean hand to pull off a few sheets from the roll of toilet paper, quickly cleaning myself up. That's when I felt the stare. Anyone but Pip. Anyone but Pip. I caught sight of those girly shoes I hated, and those long blue socks that cut off perfectly below the knee, I sometimes wanted to pull them off slowly . . . . . with my fangs. My neck nearly broke as I shot up straight, staring into widened cerulean orbs. Shit. Crap. What am I suppose to do! I tensed, scared shitless of what to say to Pip to make this situation alright. I noticed he had my things in his hand. My heart, I swear I don't have one, broke. It shattered into small portions of nothing at the look in his eyes. Fright. Terror. Disgust. The blond dropped my things and turned all at once, running before I could stop him.

I hate him. I really do.

The next day he was a no show. Damn that stupid British boy. I would surely kill him, but dad said I'm not allowed. . . . . That's it! Dad would surely know what to do. After school, I decided the easiest way would be to just get splattered by a car. Which I did, with obvious enjoyment at the shocked look of that fat-ass Officer Barbrady. As soon as I "died," I woke up under the covers of my bed in hell. Ahh, feels nice to be home for a while. Dad, aka Lucifer, Satan, the Devil, must have heard my arrival.

"Damien, is that you?" Good 'ol dad.

"Yeah," I called, sitting up in a more comfortable position against my red and black pillows. Dad opened my door, a smile on his face. Dude, how is my dad the root of all evil with how nice he is? And hes super gay.

"What made you come back so soon? Trouble with school? Do you need my help with anything?" This is the one and only time we are going to get all Father-Son and shit. Looking away, I spat out my problem.

"Pip . . . . . caught me while I was . . . . . and I shouted his name and everything. I don't know how to fix it." My demon of a father entered my room and sat down on my bed, this feels like a cheesy movie.

"Did you explain to him why you said his name while you masturbated?" I hate my dad too. Red flames of heat licked away at my cheeks.

"No. He ran away, and didn't show up for school today."

"Well, you should find hi-"

"And stick you know what you know where!" Not him. Saddam strutted through my bedroom door, a dirty grin on his face.

"Hey babe, go make me some dinner!"

"Saddam, I'm trying to help my son, I'll prepare your favorite dish when I'm done."

"No, I'm hungry now!" I'm sick of having that dick-weed here, always bossing around my dad, when he effing runs **HELL!** My eyes glowed with the familiar sensation of demonic energy, I looked over at Saddam. Fire engulfed him suddenly, a small yelp getting out of his mouth before he died again. Sure he would obviously come back, who in their right mind would send him to heaven or put his ass back on earth?, but not for a day or three, and by then, I would at least be gone.

"Really Damien. Was that seriously necessary?" Dad sighed.

"Yes. He's a douche. So what were you saying?" I really needed dad focused.

"Oh right, what you need to do son, is find Pip, and tell him how you really feel. It'll probably still be awkward since you said his name during your session, but he'll be able to understand why." Okay, my dad is a serious cupcake, but what he said made sense. I pulled back the sheets, and hurriedly rushed onto the floor.

"Thanks, I'll see you later." Lucifer waved as he watched his son leave, proud Damien wasn't in denial any longer.

"I guess he really has found the one."

I arrived back on Earth in about 5 minutes, through that cold ass portal. The sun was sky high, the residents of South Park going about their business. I wish I could kill them all. Stupid dad. To my luck, which I did not have much of I might add, Pip was walking in my direction, it looked like he was talking to himself. What to say? Er . . . Pip I wanna fuck you? No, too straightforward . . . . . Pip, I want your soul? Unless he finds that kinky . . . . . . I doubt it. Sighing slightly, I closed my eyes in defeat.

Tap. Tap. Tap. A small, warm hand grasped my own, making my eyes snap open in surprise.

"Damien, may I please speak with you?" The stupid fag didn't even wait for my reply, he just dragged me off to where I **knew** his house would be. I'm the effing anti-Christ, but the butterflies taking shits in my stomach wouldn't stop. When Pip came to a halt, we stood before the South Park library. Huh? Why did he drag me here?

"Pip, what the **fu**-"

"Shh." I found it best not to irritate my little Brit, and just see how this was going to go. Pip pulled me through the basically empty library to a section labeled "Old. Really Old." His warm, heaven like hold on my hand vanished, and he was facing me again. Stone hard orbs of ocean stared me down. I automatically snapped. I lunged for him, smashing our lips together, because I was sure that's what he wanted me to do, and I just couldn't help myself. Obviously, my ego was too sky high to realize, no, he didn't want to kiss me, and the fact that his small dainty hand cracked across my face like a whip the next second was a dead give away. Pip hit me. Hit me, the anti-Christ! In a whole new world of what the hell, I stared at him.

"I don't even know why I love you! Your the biggest, most egotistical jerk I've ever met! And I know you don't give a **shit** about me, so stop pretending!" I flinched, there was such anger in his once soft voice, and he pissed me off, trying to claim he knew my feelings, when he knew nothing! Fuming silently, I stayed silent. If I yelled at him, he would probably never forgive me, and this library would be burnt ash.

"Wait," Pip continued, "What am I even saying? I have nothing to feel for you. You were always the one to hurt me for your own selfish gain. I . . . . I hate you." There, right there, the very moment those words met my ear drum, I felt nothing. My body lacked emotion, feeling, everything. A numbness filled me to my core.

"Shut up."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"I said **shut up**." Some sort of aching pressure was building in my chest, I did not like it.

"**Why don't you just go back to Hell!**" Pain met me in the form of a book slamming straight into my chest, and "Pulp Fiction" slid down to rest on the floor. Pip had another book poised in his hand, fury swimming through those blue headlights. . "Dream Catcher" hit the ground in front of me, its weight too big for the Brit's small hands to manage. . "The Odyssey" slapped against my left leg, forcing the material of spandex and denim against my previously bruised knee. "Horton Hears a Who." "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows." "The Host." "It." "One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish." "Romeo and Juliet." Each book had been rapidly pulled off a random shelf and forcefully tossed at me. My breath lingered in the air, as the atmosphere began to freeze.

Pip hated me. He had literally used the word **hate**. I could have easily gotten over him if he had said he did not reciprocate my feelings. But no, he used that word :**hate**. "Dog Training for Dummies" slapped me, enough for my head to turn away from those eyes. I didn't look back at the one I loved. Somewhere in the midst of this outbreak, my heart had shattered in to small portions of nothing. I never knew you could feel this way. From my former numbness, pain flooded my insides as if it were a deadly poison, killing me where I stood. At least, it felt that deep, huffy breathing was the only thing I could hear, the look on his face as he spat "I hate you" blurring my vision. A warm liquid slowly descended down my face. Tears. Fucking tears. Pip had reduced me from my once glorious title as the "Anti-Christ" to a crying human underling.

"Oh . . . . . my." My stomach curdled inward at the sound of his voice. Why does it hurt to be heard, when only minutes ago I was fawning over it as if it were the most beautiful melody ever created?

"No. . . . . Oh dear, Damien, stop it." My shoulders crumpled inward as the breath I had begun to intake broke off, leaving me in a coughing fit. Tears, so many tears, sinfully escaped my tear ducts, sliding down my pallid cheeks to free fall through the sky, and run away on the ground. One small sob escaped my lips, and I bit my tongue, being sure to dig my fangs into the pink appendage.

"Damien, please." His words made me choke again. I realized something, loving Pip was killing me, but I don't want to die any other way.

"P . . . .Pip." I need him. All I know right now is that I need him. My love moved closer, unsure of what he was suppose to do. My hand, curled in at my side, shot out towards him. I grasped onto the hem of his shirt sleeve, and tugged with all of my immortal life. He yelped and fell forward, right into my awaiting arms. It was like a breath of fresh air, like the sun rising and setting all at once. It was that unmistakable horizon, a hue of so many complex colors. I pulled Pip closely, my hold tight because I was so scared of letting him go. I refused to let him go. My blond little brit did nothing. Since I was discovering all of these crappy human qualities, I felt soaked in gratitude. Pip was so warm, and his warmth spread to me instantly. I could feel his heartbeat through his chest as well as both of our shirts. I placed my chin lightly on the top of his head, pulling him closer still as I went. Still, this boy wrapped lovingly in my arms made not a sound. Taking a step forward, I felt my balance shift, leaving us to fall. Not that I even noticed.

"Ouchh," Pip uttered, his voice slightly muffled from his position under me. I cringed away at his pain, and opened blurry eyes.

_**" Find Pip, and tell him how you really feel." **_I found him.

**"I love you," I whispered, "So please don't hate me."** It was easier then I thought, I just said it. What now? Pip answered my plea . . . . . with a kiss to the corner of my lips. I hardly considered it a kiss, yet he decided to pull away. Finding this insufficient, one of my arms moved from his back, and slowly made its way to his face. I cupped his cheek, and pushed him back in place, his lips fully on top of my own. Only in my wildest of fantasies had I seen this. Pip hastily pushed his arms out of my grasp somehow, and latched onto two tufts of my hair, giving a harsh tug. I forcefully rushed my tongue between his parted lips, greedily taking in his taste of mint tea. I ran my tongue playfully along his own, lost in this fleeting moment. There was another tug to my hair, sending a shock through my entire body. A moan, barely audible, passed from his lips. I groaned from the sound, rolling us to where I was completely on top. My skinny jeans grew increasingly tighter, almost too tight to bear. I opened my eyes, it felt like I had new vision. Everything was so bright, so new. Pip lay beneath me, eyes dazed, lips still open for me alone, looking so delicious, with a rosy red blush adorning his cheeks. I wouldn't be able to take much more. My beautiful blue eyed angel looked away from my gaze, his blush deepening. My fangs extended fully into my mouth, an erotic tingling gripping my member. I leaned down on my prey, tracing my tongue and cold saliva along his neck. His shiver vibrated through the air, reaching my mouth in a pleasing way. I forced myself, with how much I wanted to tear his neck open and drink his scarlet wine, to slowly place my mouth to his pulsating skin. He smelled like sweet strawberries. Pip's grip in my hair tightened ten fold, and he pushed my mouth against his throat harder. Antsy little thing. Closing my eyes to try and relish in another one of our moments, I slowly bore my fangs deeper and deeper into his skin, breaking it instantly and reaching his sweet, warm blood. Just one taste was enough for me to explode.

"Dami ...aah. . en." I harshly pulled out, Pip's blood dripping from my lips.

"Pip." I stole another kiss, dragging on his bottom lip, purposely nicking it with my fangs. My angel moaned opening, looking so fucking hot. I was getting hard again just from the sight.

"Now," I purred, "Off with these clothes." I laid a hand on his shirt, using my fire to eat away at the material, stopping when it wasn't necessary and I could just rip it with my bare hand. The first sight of Pip's chest left me heaving a content sigh. He was rather small and skinny, but I could make out a hint of muscle. Nice. Very nice.

"No fair," My prey whined, tugging on my own shirt. It was off in a second, which let me get back to work on his pants. Burning them seemed to subtle. I slowly started from his chin, kissing in a butterfly type pattern, licking and nibbling on pulsing points. Hearing his moans was purely hypnotizing, especially when I came face to face with that small nub of a nipple. I just couldn't stop myself from the vicious foreplay. I kissed a wet path over to his left nipple, giving it a small blow of cool air.

"St . .Sto-" His attempts at ending my fun only ended with his moan as I took the nipple between my teeth and nibbled, sucking and licking it occasionally until it was erect. His right awaiting nipple undertook the same treatment, before I continued my descent south. Upon meeting with the buttons and zipper of his pants, I'm thinking what better way then teeth? Pip leaned up on his elbows, watching my act with a near bloody nose. Skillfully, I'm still not quite sure how I did it, I unbuttoned his pants with my mouth, and gripped the zipper between my teeth. As I pulled his zipper down, my hands gripped the hem of his pants and boxers; I pulled it off in one fluid movement. Having my object of affection naked and waiting for me was so amatory. My erection throbbed with the aching want to fill Pip whole. I ended up burning my pants off, who cares. I gently placed his legs around my waist, affectionately wrapped his arms around my neck, feeling excited from what I knew was to come.

"This is gonna hurt like a bitch," I whispered huskily against his ear, flicking my tongue against the outer shell. I left him no time to reply, to think, to back out, before I plunged into his tight virginal hole, no lube. To say the least, he screamed, not once, but twice, each of equal pain. I didn't move an inch, for fear of hurting his ass even more. His eyes were closed, jammed tight with a look of agony.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to st-"

_**"Move."**__ I was a bit surprised, but when he pushed down against me, a long moan rasping out between his teeth, he was serious. I pulled out, shutting my eyes from such tenacious heat, and forcefully pushed back in, all the way to the hilt. _

_"Nn .ahhh . . Damien." I moaned at the sound of him calling my name, making me even harder then before. I opted for an angle, slamming back in full force, the heat absorbing me instantly. My little uke gave a cry of pleasure, arching his back, and pressing into me even more. Was this actually his first time, or had I been assuming?_

_Pip POV_

_No matter how wrong I thought it was to defile a public library like we were, it didn't really phase me at this point. Damien was all I wanted to focus on, how it felt to have him inside of me, this aching feeling at my very core. My head unconsciously tilted back, moans I wished I could make quiet forcing their way out in bursts. It was painful, having him plunge into my unprepared ass, but the moment he had entered, the pain felt like pure Ecstasy. _

_"H-Harder!" This pain felt so good. My seme slammed my back into the soft carpet of the library and gripped my hips, before he plummeted inside of me harder, the pain nearly outweighing the sheer pleasure I was being filled with. My own tightly knit erection was throbbing with need and agony, but I felt somewhat melted into Damien, as if he ever split from me, I would die. My demon loomed over me, his eyes closed, his face portraying deep satisfaction as well as concentration. When I thought it couldn't get any better, Damien hit my spot, the spot which contained my undeniably sensitive prostate, practically smashing into it, and made me scream from the increased wave of passion. Over and over, he dug into me, hitting my prostate perhaps on purpose. Anyone else who could have possibly been inside the walls of this place would surely have left after hearing that. Damien suddenly groped my neglected erection, causing me to squeak in surprise. Yes, this is my first time having sex, yes I was still nervous though we're in the middle of the act, yes I needed release. Skillfully, he pumped my cock in tune with his thrusts, at one moment I would moan, then sigh, scream, and moan again. I felt it, that feeling sex ed had always talked about. Like you were somehow on the edge, but of what, was unknown. Little trickles of cum poured from my tip onto his fingers. I felt his stop his movements, and watched, horror struck as he brought the sticky liquid covered hand to his lips, dragging his tongue over it slowly. A hot blush hit my face, making me close my eyes, while he busied himself with my member again. He squeezed me tightly, and just like that, I exploded. The first climax of my life was spent in a public library with the son of Satan. I felt him pulsating, until he shot his seed into me completely. _

_"Nnnaaaahh." The thought of cum use to disgust me, but now I lay beneath the love of my life, breathing deeply, as a hypocrite. _

Damiens POV

I was overwhelmed by my first climax, the feeling of souring almost enough to make me pass out. But surely I couldn't leave Pip a mess, especially in this library where people would be able to look upon what was mine. I looked down at the boy who I gave my first time to, his blonde locks messily splayed out beneath him, his eyes steadily drooping. The beating of his heart was so familiar to me now, like a tune that had always been in my head since the beginning of my existence. His scent was all around me, his touch feeling like a feather. My angel gave a quiet whine when I pulled out of him, his arms still weakly wrapped around my neck.

"Dam . . ien , I . . love you." Hastily, I lifted both myself and his small figure up, my intent on bringing him to my home. A soft whistling sound filled my ears with a new melody, and a smile graced my lips.

"I love you too," I said quietly to his sleeping ears, easily transporting us to my house without causing a major scene, which would have happened if I had just walked outside of the building. Laying us in my bed, I affectionately spooned him, feeling human for the first time in my life.

* * *

**So there you guys have it. :) **

**Word count : 5,266**

**Random songs I listened to while setting the mood:**

**Death to Your Heart: BOTDF**

**End of the Line: Daft Punk**

**Derezzed: Daft Punk**

**Sexting, and Sexting Remix: BOTDF, BOTDF ft. Jeffree Star**

**Cand Land: BOTDF**


End file.
